And So It Goes
by ImLuvinMyThesaurus
Summary: Things change, for better or worse. (Java - Jessica/Antonio)
1. Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1

Jessica sighed as she turned side to side in front of the mirror trying to decide if this was the dress or not. She looked at her bed which was overflowing with clothing to the closet where only a few items still remained on their hangers. Well, it was this dress or the granny dress that covered her like a radioactive thermal suit. She loved Asa, she really did, but Grandfathers just shouldn't buy their Granddaughters clothing.

She sighed again shrugging her shoulders. "It looks like this is the one Jessica. The only one."

It actually wasn't that bad. It was black and you could never go wrong with anything in that color. She had a date tonight with Antonio and Jessica really wanted to stun him with the way she looked. They had been slowly dancing around each other, sharing a few kisses, some hugs, and lots of lust filled glances.

This evening though, she had the feeling that something was going to happen. When she had seen Antonio earlier at the diner, there had been a light in his eyes and a weight seemed to have been lifted off his shoulders. He was happy again, in a way she hadn't seen since before Keri's death.

When they had spoken, he was completely focused on her. He had taken her hand in his own and had gently rubbed his thumb back and forth against the sensitive skin of her inner wrist as he asked her to spend the evening with him. Shivers had been running down her spine and she could tell that he knew the effect he was having on her by the glint in his dark eyes and the half smile gracing his lips. His gaze had been searching and had never left hers. It had been a quick conversation, but it left her with one impression: Antonio wanted her.

Well that's good, because I wouldn't want to be the only one feeling this way.

The conversation and the current passing between them had been enough to push her into stopping off at Victoria's Secret for a fast spending spree to buy the garments now concealed under her dress.

"This is as good as it gets Jess," she told her reflection before reaching for her purse and leaving her bedroom. As she neared the stairs, she could hear her mother and Antonio speaking quietly.

Jessica took a few minutes at the top of the stair way to stand in the shadows and observe him. He truly was a beautiful man. The light shirt he wore was tight against his body and showcased his muscular torso to perfection. She remembered the pool party and how the shirt he had worn had been slightly unbuttoned, revealing his tan skin and the slight covering of hair. More than anything she had wanted to reach up, undo his shirt, and slide her fingertips along his skin before tasting his warmth beneath her tongue. Unconsciously Jessica licked her lips before looking up into his dark smoldering eyes. She hadn't realized how long she'd been staring until a smirk passed his lips.

__

Two can play at this game.

Jessica tossed her hair back and smiled sexily in return before moving down the stairs. As she came closer, throwing in an extra sway of her hips, she heard Antonio gasp as he saw her. She watched his eyes as they made their way down her body, over her breasts, her hips, stopping briefly on her exposed, tan legs before wandering back up to meet her gaze with his. If possible, his eyes had grown even darker. Heat spread across her skin and she felt as if his fingers had caressed her. Jessica's breath hitched in her throat as she read the sensual promise evident in his eyes.

__

Oh good Lord, what am I getting myself into?

"Jessie sweetie you look beautiful," Viki said breaking the tension filled silence. A person would have to be deaf, dumb, and blind to miss the intention behind Antonio's stare and the answering one in her daughter's. She wasn't sure she liked it, but there was nothing she could do about it. Besides Antonio was a good man and her daughter was a responsible young woman. "I hope you both have a wonderful time tonight."

"Thanks Mom, I'm sure we will." Jessica smiled in return.

"Have a good evening Mrs. Davidson," Antonio murmured as they watched Viki excuse herself leaving the two of them alone together.

Jessica glanced back at Antonio and felt herself flushing when she saw him looking at her with the same intense stare as when she walked down the steps.

Antonio moved over to where she stood and raised his fingers to wander the plains of her face before they came to rest on her bottom lip, gently rubbing. He smiled when he felt her breathing increase before he lowered his head gently replacing his fingers with his mouth. It was a slow tender kiss filled with a future promise that sent a jolt down to her toes.

"You look amazing," Antonio said after he raised his head.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself," she replied eying him up playfully.

He smiled in return. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," she said grabbing her coat. "So, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Not a chance," he answered while helping with her jacket.

Jessica frowned in mock irritation. "Come on Antonio, that's not fair. You can't leave a girl in suspense like that."

Antonio chuckled before opening the door and ushering her out. "Of course I can."

"Antonio-" Jessica started in a wheedling tone only to be cut off by him.

"Jessica I'm not going to tell you," he said opening the car door. "Tonight is about you. The whole evening is for you."

"Really?" Jessica asked as she settled into the car. "I like surprises," she told him once he was in the driver's seat.

Antonio leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. "Well, I hope you like this one."

"As long as I'm with you, I know I will," she murmured before leaning back into the seat.

Their eyes briefly meshed before he switched on the ignition. "I feel the same way Jessica." His hand reached out for hers and they intertwined them as Antonio drove them to their destination.

****

Maurizio's Restaurant

Jessica looked around her at the upscale Italian Restaurant Antonio had taken her to. It had just opened up and was booked solid for the next several months. Jessica had heard the food was excellent, but even the name Buchannen couldn't get her into this place. Asa had tried and if he couldn't get in, there was no way she would have been able to. She had been stunned when they had gotten out of the car and walked through the doors. Jessica had been about to explain to Antonio about the waiting list, when a short round man bounded up to Antonio, heartily shaking his hand. She came to find out that he was 'Maurizio' and he ushered them to a private table overlooking the lake.

After they were seated, Jessica had turned to Antonio and demanded an explanation. Antonio laughingly explained that he knew Maurizio from Statesville. Maurizio was a great cook and worked in the prison kitchens. He had some problems with a couple of the other inmates and Antonio had stepped in to help him out. From that day on, Maurizio was his best friend, whether he wanted him to be or not. The man stuck to his side like glue and promised Antonio that when he got out and opened his restaurant, that Antonio could have the best table and all the free Italian cuisine and wine he wanted. Antonio hadn't believed him, but sure enough, two months ago Maurizio had visited him at the police station, doggy bag in hand, and invited him to come to his new restaurant where the long forgotten jailhouse promises would be kept. And since then, Maurizio was once again Antonio's best friend.

Jessica had burst into laughter as he explained his connection with the little restaurant owner. Asa, one of the most wealthy and prestigious residents of Llanview couldn't get into this restaurant, but Antonio could on account of his prison connections. The atmosphere was wonderful and the food was absolutely heavenly, which Jessica assured Maurizio of on his numerous trips by their table. 

She was having a great time tonight. First Antonio had taken her on a horse drawn carriage ride through the city park before going to Llanview's most renowned jazz club. In Jessica's mind, her date was the best part of the evening. Being with Antonio made her happy and she felt safe in his presence. Everything else faded away when she was with him. He was smart, sexy, funny, but most of all a good person. It amazed her once again at how wonderful a man Antonio was. Even after spending years locked up, he hadn't let prison taint him or what he stood for. Maurizio was proof of that.

"Would you like to dance," Antonio asked her breaking the quiet. He stood and held out his hand.

Jessica smiled in return as she placed her hand in his. "I would love to."

She was surprised when instead of leading her onto the dance floor Antonio led her outside to the deck that sat on the water. The night was beautiful and clear with the stars shining down on them from the heavens and the faint sounds of violin music wafting out to their ears. Antonio gently enfolded her in his arms as a new song started and they slowly began to move together.

Jessica looked up into his eyes and found that she couldn't break the connection. Antonio smiled gently as he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. The kiss started out softly at first but progressed rapidly to passionate. Antonio slowly raised his head to allow her to catch her breath. "Are you ready to leave?"

Jessica looked up into his soulful eyes once more, hearing the hidden meaning behind his words. A shy smile curved her lips as she whispered softly. "I'm ready Antonio." 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

The ride from Maurizio's Restaurant back to Antonio's apartment was filled with tension. The sexual heat was rolling off them in waves. Jessica knew what would happen once Antonio and she were at his home. She knew and she was ready.

Jessica looked over at him and saw his dark hair ruffle in the wind from the open window. She watched his hands as they caressed the steering wheel knowing that soon they would be caressing her own skin.

Antonio took his eyes off the road for a split second and caught her staring at him. He grinned before turning back to the road and enfolding her hand within his.

Antonio stopped at a red light and glanced over to Jessica. He raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed every fingertip. Jessica's breath caught and she couldn't bring herself to look away from his eyes. They looked at each other for so long they didn't even notice that the light had turned green until the car behind them honked loudly breaking their reverie.

Antonio grinned sheepishly before looking back at the road and putting the car in drive.

They held hands the entire way home without speaking. Words weren't needed when they were together. All they needed was one another. The silence didn't matter.

They made their way up the stairs, Antonio never releasing her hand even as he unlocked the door.

"Would you like some wine?" Antonio asked as he tuned the radio to a soft jazz station once inside.

Jessica smiled over her shoulder. "That would be nice."

Antonio wandered over to the kitchen as Jessica nervously patted her hair and looked aimlessly around his apartment.

"Here you go," Antonio murmured interrupting her train of thought.

"Thank you," Jessica said taking the offered glass. "What should we drink to? Good health, friendship?" She asked jokingly.

"How about we drink to us Jessica?" Antonio queried quietly. "To our future?"

"I'll drink to that." Jessica raised her glass and they clinked them never breaking the stare as they slowly sipped.

Antonio lowered his head and grazed his lips across hers tasting the wine on her lips. He reached out for her glass and set them on the table as he led her over to the couch. Antonio sat down and waited as Jessica curled herself into his side before putting his arm around her. They sat quietly for awhile listening to the music.

"I feel so safe here, with you. When I'm with you everything else just melts away." Jessica murmured, burrowing into his shoulder, smelling his spicy scent. "I don't have to worry about anything in the outside world. None of it touches me when we're together."

"You are safe when you're with me Jessica. I would never let anything touch you if I could help it," Antonio whispered as he kissed her forehead. "I will always be there for you. I would do anything to protect you and keep you safe."

He reached for her hands holding them in his own before placing them against his heart. "I care about you Jessica, more than I can say. I--I didn't expect this. After I lost Keri and the baby, I never thought I would be able to feel for another person. You made my world bright again; you made me see. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me Antonio." Jessica squeezed his hand tightly, staring up into his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

His fingers went to her mouth once more gently rubbing over the sleek soft skin. Jessica had an intense desire to taste his skin and she swiped her tongue against the pad of his tongue once, twice. Antonio released a pent up breath as his eyes grew darker. His soft laugh sent goose bumps down her arms.

Jessica could read all sorts of carnal promises in his eyes. Promises she wanted to take him up on, promises she wanted to fulfill. They knew what was going to happen tonight; they both wanted it.

Antonio leaned down and kissed her lips gently. He pushed the thin strap of her gown down her arm before skimming his mouth along her shoulder and latching onto her collar bone where he began to suck. Jessica's head fell back as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. His lips moved to her pulse point, licking and nibbling their way before sucking hard, leaving a mark. Jessica's willpower gave out and she collapsed against Antonio as his mouth returned to hers.

He gently eased her down onto the pillows as he followed her down covering her with his body without releasing her lips. Antonio ran his tongue around the surface of her lips before gently entering her mouth where he mated with her own. One of his hands dove into her hair and the other gently clasped her chin to angle her to deepen the contact with her mouth. Antonio pulled back long enough to whisper loud enough for her to hear. "I won't lose you Jessica. I won't." He drew in a ragged breath. "I need you in my life too much."

Jessica shifted to allow his legs to make their way between her own. She groaned as Antonio ground himself into her breaking the kiss. He moved his lips to her ear where he nipped her with his teeth before laving away the slight sting with his tongue.

As he sucked the lobe of her ear into his mouth Jessica moaned loudly. "Antonio…"

"What do you need Jessica? What do you want baby?" He asked as he moved his hips into her tearing another moan from her lips.

Antonio's mouth found the sensitive area of her neck and began to suck once more. "Tell me Jessica."

"Antonio-" Jessica broke off as his hips ground against the place where she needed him the most.

"That's it," Antonio murmured watching her face as he moved his hips. "You have to tell me what you need honey."

"I need you," she whispered tightening her thighs around his own. She rolled her hips up to meet his and this time he was the one who groaned. "I need you Antonio."

Antonio lowered his mouth and kissed her softly as his hand moved slowly up her body. "I need you too Jessica. You have no idea how much."

Antonio took her mouth hard. This was no soft, tender touch; no gentle, sweet invasion. It was a rough invasion. He thrust his tongue deeply into her mouth as she gasped and reached blindly for his neck. He moved his tongue against hers imitating the act of lovemaking. Antonio moved one of his hands down to her breast which he gently grazed before continuing down her body. Every area he touched left fire in his wake. Her stomach tensed underneath his fingers as they moved on to her hip where he cupped it to increase the contact at her center. Jessica moaned deep into his mouth as his groin rammed into hers. She sucked on his tongue hard and Antonio moaned, kneading her hip as he continued to thrust. His hand fell to the hem of her skirt which he started to raise as his hand lightly caressed the sensitive inside of her thighs. Jessica opened her legs wider to allow him greater access as she burrowed her hands in his hair, scratching his scalp, before sucking hard on his bottom lip.

Antonio broke the kiss as his cell phone rang shattering the mood. "Dammit," he whispered as his hand fell from her face. He sat up slowly bringing Jessica with him.

"We always seem to get interrupted. If I didn't know better I would think you were paying someone to call you so you could get away from me," Jessica teased as Antonio pulled the cell phone from his pocket.

"I'm sorry Jessica; I have to take this. It's your uncle," Antonio said regretfully seeing the caller ID.

"It's okay," Jessica assured him as they both stood.

Antonio moved to the kitchen area and spoke quietly with Bo. Her eyes wandered around his apartment taking in the new couch and chair before wandering over to the table. Jessica felt a smile tug at her lips when she noticed the two stuffed animals sitting side by side: Bruno the Bear and Leo the Lion. She couldn't believe that Antonio allowed her to populate his apartment with toys, but it just served to show that he was a man who was completely confident in his masculinity. And what a man he was. She had been about to find out just how much before her uncle Bo had to call and ruin the moment once more.

__

Damn it Uncle Bo, I mean I love you, but couldn't you at least wait until I got laid to call him?

There was much more between them than just sex and lust though. The two of them filled a void inside the other. At first they were just people offering words of comfort, just acquaintances. Then they had progressed to a tentative friendship based on need. Somewhere though, the lines of friendship and romance became blurred. Jessica realized she was falling for him and she knew that Antonio felt the same. She could sense it. They started out as two people who needed comfort and a friend and grew into two people who simply needed each other.

Antonio walked back over to her. "I'm sorry Jessica. Something has come up and I have to go down to the station."

"Is everything okay?" Jessica asked straightening her dress. "Is there anything wrong? Something seems to have upset you." Antonio looked away from her.

"No, it's-it's just some of your run of the mill police business. It's pretty boring actually." Antonio sighed looking very tired. "I'd much rather be here with you."

She ran her hands through her hair. "I'm sorry that you have to go back to work."

"Jessica, I'm the one that should be sorry," Antonio said, bending down to her kiss her softly. "I didn't want the evening to end this way. This wasn't what I had in mind."

"Neither did I. Raincheck?" Jessica asked shyly.

"Absolutely." Antonio took her hand in his. "How about I take you home?"

Jessica smiled as she looked into his beautiful eyes. "Okay."


End file.
